mc_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Derrikk2's Business Stuff
Derrikk2's Business. Trading, producing, manufacturing and intermediating. Mainly trading.__TOC__ ''Business Basics '' ''These are some things that I will incorporate into my trading system/business/compnay or into something like it. Right now this is just a proprietorship, but I hope other people will join and it will advance into a partnership, corporation, LLC, S-Corporation or cooperative. Comparative Advantage - we will specialize in the production of goods which we are relatively more efficient, we will produce goods at and in more demand Importing - we will import items from otheres who have lower costs because of raw materials or lower labor costs if we need to meet very large demand or to obtain expensive foreign goods Exporting - we will sell goods and services to others, creating many jobs in the process '''International Currency' Using Rubies and Sapphires will hopefully prevent international currency problems. However, we may want an easier way to obtain items and exchange without first converting items into Rubies, so item-to-item trade/currency will be common. *Just found out: There will be a way for players to trade items for Rubies and vice versa with each other, not just at trading posts* Doing business in other countries requries knowledge of differences that exist among people and places Cultural influences - behaviors, customs, values of a society *Economic Development - differences in environments reflect this **Technology - better technology means faster/more production of better goods ***Infrastructure - transportation, communicationn, utilities ****Better infrastructure = better business *****There will be a mine cart system to get to our partners' locations and to get to other places accessible by being a "partner" (please insert better/more descriptive word instead of partner) ****Political - legal *****Government system *****Political stability *****Trade barriers *****Business regulations International Trade Barriers *Trade Barriers - restrictions to free trade **Informal trade barriers - culture, traditions, religion. It is our tradition to do business with only those with appropriate standards/values regarding all aspects of interpersonnal relationships **Formal trade barriers ***Quota - we may set limits on the quantity of product(s) that may be imported or exported within a given period in order to regulate price, express displeasure, or to protect an industry from competition ***Tariffs - most things will not have a tax placed on certain imported products unless the need arises (increases price for imported products, lower demand for the imported products) **Embargoes - stopping export/import of product ***Protect a product (competition, sensitive products vital to our nation's defense) or express disapproval of actions or policies of others Encouraging International Trade *Free-Trade Zones are selected areas where products can be imported duty-free such as in seaports or airports (duties essentially mean taxes) There will be a FTZ in market areas *Free-Trade Agreements - member countries agree to remove duties and trade barriers on products traded among them. FTA's will likely be between all members, not just in FTZ's *Common Markets (economic community) - members do away with duties and other trade barriers, workers move freely across borders (common markets are between separate countries) International Business Organizations *Multinational Companies (MNC)- **This is what I hope this may become. An organization that does business in several countries - parent compnay in home country and divisions/separate companies in other countries *Our MNC Benefits (however, it is not yet MN) **Cheaper goods, career opportunities, foster understanding, communication, and respect *Drawbacks of Multinational Companies **Can become a major economic power in host country - workers may depend on MNC for jobs ***There are currenlty no host countries :p **Consumers become dependent upon it for goods/services **MNC may actually influence/control political power of the country Global Market Entry Modes *Licensing - selling the right to use some intangible property (production, process, trademark, brand name) for a fee or royalty (royalty = regular payment) *Joint venture - agreement between two or more companies (people) to share a business project, limited time (what I wish to have with others) *Contingent workers - one who has no explicit contract for long term employment (a worker who is not an employee) *Limited Liability Partnership - only responsible for the money they invested, not allowed to participate in day-to-day management Goal Goal - precise statment of results the business expects to achieve *I.e. - Quality and customer satisfaction *Our company's goal would be to create a high quality self-supporting metropolis in which individuals may live in while they construct elsewhere and build upon their residence in the city. To create a high quality and self-supporting metroplis in which individuals may build upon their residence in the city and construct large projects elsewhere. Policies Policies - guidelines used in making consistent decisions (set out what the business stands for and what its goals are). Policies are broad statements, adopted by a business, that set out what the business stands for and what its goals are. Procedures are usually implemented to support each policy explaining how to apply to policy to the business's customers, employees and products, and the instructions necessary to follow the policy. Examples of areas where businesses typically institute policies are ethics, human resources, accounting and customer service. Ethics Ethics policies address issues such as honesty, fairness, integrity and respect. For example, the longstanding ethics policy regarding honesty instituted at Levi Strauss and Co. as quoted by Inc.com reads: "Honesty: We will not say things that are false. We will never deliberately mislead. We will be as candid as possible, openly and freely sharing information, as appropriate to the relationship." Human Resources Policies imposed in the area of human resources address issues such as hiring and termination, benefits, promotion and salary increase and discipline. For example, a typical human resources policy addressing hiring might read: "New hires shall be subject to a three month probationary period during which employment is 'at-will.'" Customer Service Customer service polices address issues such as employee attitude toward customers. A sample policy dealing with customer relations as reported by Infonet.com reads: "All employees deal with out customers! No matter what your position, every employee impacts the customer in some way. Employees are reminded to promote the company just as they would represent their families. This means being friendly and courteous on the business property, while visting our stores, driving our vehicles on roads and highways and in daily interactions. After all, you never know who know the person you are talking to... Other ways employees can enchance customer relationships are to answer phones before three rings, transfer office calls correctly, follow through on promises, give updates if necessary, greet walk-in customers or just smile and say hello. Treating others as you expect to be treated goes a long way in customer service relationships." Accounting Accounting polices deal with how money is handled in the company, both the spending and the documenting of inflow and out-flow. An example of a typeical accounting policy regarding receipt of gifts to an organization might read: "Gifts of stock, bonds, manuscripts, art and antiques are recorded and such information is openly available to officers, stock holders and employees as with any other corporate asset." Procedures Procedures - descriptions of the way work is to be done Organization Levels of Managers Executives-top. Direction and success of the entire business. Mid-managers-specialists. Specific parts of operations. Supervisors-responsible for the work of a group of employees. Principles of Organization & Structures Principles of Effective Organization *Responsibility is the obligation to complete specific work *Authority is the right to make decisions about how responsibilities should be accomplished *Accountability is taking responsibility for the results achieved *Unity of command is the clear reporting relationship for all staff *Spawn of control - number of employees who are assigned to a particular work task and manager (balance of supervision/freedom) Types of Organizational Structures *Organizational chart - diagram that shows the structure of an organization, classification of work and jobs, and the relationships among those classifications (does not have job descriptions in it) *Functional Organizational Structure - work arranged within main business functions such as production, operations, marketing, human resources *Matrix Organizational Structure - work is structured around specific projects, products, or customer groups President VP Finance The successful candidate will provide leadership and coordination of company financial planning, debt financing, and budget management functions and ensure company accounting procedures and reporting conform to generally accepted accounting principles. Primary Responsibilities *Direct and coordinate financial planning and budget management functions *Monitor and analyze monthly operating results against budget *Oversee daily operations of the finance and accounting department *Manage the preparation of all financial reports *Manage the preparation of financial outlooks and financial forecasts *Prepare financial analysis for contract negotiations and product investment decisions *Ensure compliance with local, state, and federal budgetary reporting requirements *Work with department managers to develop business plans *Assist in establishing short- and long-range departmental goals, objectives, policies, and operating procedures *Design, establish, and maintain an organizational structure to effectively accomplish the goals and objectives *Serve on planning and policy-making committees *Serve as primary government liaison relative to financial issues *Coordinate financial audits and provide recommendations for procedural improvements Additional Responsibilities *Represent the company externally to other agencies, auditors, and the general public *Recruit, train, supervise, and evaluate department staff *Provide accounting policy orientation for new staff Knowledge and Skill Requirements *Knowledge of finance, accounting, budgeting, and cost control principles including Generally Accepted Accounting Principles. *Knowledge of government financial regulations *Ability to analyze financial data and prepare financial reports, statements and projections *Working knowledge of short and long term budgeting and forecasting, rolling budgets, and product-line profitability analysis. *Experience in Government contracts with military applications *Small and large project/program orientation Ability to motivate teams to produce quality materials within tight timeframes and simultaneously manage several projects Chief Accountant Responsible for the supervision and control of the general accounting functions. This includes the general ledger, payables, payroll, property, budget reporting, and statistical accumulation. This individual is also responsible for financial statement and report preparation on a regular and special request basis; assisting departments with annual budget preparation and budget reviews. Budget Analyst VP Marketer The Vice President of Marketing is responsible for the strategy, tactics and programs to create interest, demand and recognition for the corporation and its products through the use of PR, Product Marketing, Creative Services, Advertising, Strategic Relationships, Direct, Event, Channel and Online Marketing. In addition, the Vice President of Marketing works with Product Marketing and Management to ensure the right mix of positioning and price. This position is also responsible for planning, organizing, staffing, training, and managing all marketing functions to achieve the company objective of sales, growth, profits, and visibility while ensuring a consistent marketing message and positioning on a world wide basis consistent with the corporate direction. Director Human Resources The Human Resources Director guides and manages the overall provision of Human Resources (HR) services, polices and programs. The major areas the HR Director manages can include: *Recruiting and staffing *Organizational departmental planning *Performance management and improvement *Employment and compliance to regulatory concerns regarding employees *Employee development, needs assessment *Employee services and counseling *Employee safety, welfare, wellness and health *Compensation and benefits administration *Policy development and documentation (staffing, personnel issues, quality management, recruiting, hiring, firing) Training Specialist (If someone could summarize this information in a concise and detailed way, please do!!). Training is one of many specialized subdivisions in the field of human resources. A training specialist is a person who offers training in a job-specific area. Training specialists focus on specific areas of technical knowledge or on-the-job capabilities needed for particular positions. These skills include computer applications, product assembly, policies and procedures, and inventory planning. Training specialists present information, direct structured learning experiences, and manage group discussions and group services. They are teachers for professionals. Like anyone in the field of human resources, a training specialist is required to possess excellent interpersonal and communications skills and is expected to increase the skills, productivity, and quality of work among trainees. To achieve these goals, training specialists plan, organize, and implement a wide range of training activities for both new hires and veteran employees. They conduct orientation sessions and arrange on-the-job training for new hires. They conduct workshops and arrange training for veteran employees, targeting skills that need improving or helping them prepare for jobs requiring greater skill. Training specialists must identify and assess the training needs within the company. To do so, trainers meet with managers and supervisors and even conduct surveys. They also have to evaluate training effectiveness and be ready with alternative ideas if they are not seeing the necessary improvement. The methods a trainer uses depends on the size and nature of the organization’s goals. For the most part, training methods include on-the-job training, classroom training, apprenticeship training, problem-solving scenarios, and programmed instruction that can involve interactive, multimedia instructional technologies. Benefits Administrator VP Procurement Trading Diamond = 45 Rails Diamond = 10 Gold Ingots 5 Diamond = 7 Lapis Blocks, Gold Ingot, Iron Ingot 4 Diamond = 2stacks+4 Iron Ingots (128 Ingots) Basic Trader *Buys: **Dirt (64) - 2 Rubies **Sand (64) - 2 Rubies **Cobblestone (64) - 2 Rubies **Gravel (64) - 1 Ruby **Coal (10) - 2 Rubies **Iron Ore - 2 Rubies **Gold Ore - 7 Rubies *Sells: **Dirt (64) - 3 Rubies **Sand (64) - 3 Rubies **Cobblestone (64) - 3 Rubies **Gravel (64) - 1.5 Rubies **Coal (10) - 3 Rubies **Iron Ore - 3 Rubies **Gold Ore - 5 Rubies Advanced Trader *Buys: **Iron Block - 25 Rubies **Gold Block - 35 Rubies **Diamond - 50 Rubies **Diamond Block - 500 Rubies **Lapis Lazuli Block - 35 Rubies **Netherrack (64) - 10 Rubies **Soul Sand (64) - 30 Rubies **Pumpkin - 20 Rubies **Mossy Cobblestone (64) - 40 Rubies *Sells: **Obsidian (64) - 1000 Rubies **Glowstone (64) - 100 Rubies **Mossy Cobblestone (64) - 6 Rubies **Brick Block (64) - 500 Rubies **Apple - 10 Rubies **Gold Apple - 100 Rubies **Slimeball (5) - 250 Rubies Fletching & Weapons *Buys: **Flint (64) - 3 Rubies **Feather (64) - 3 Rubies **Stick (64) - 1 Rubies **String - 3 Rubies *Sells: **Bow - 30 Rubies **Arrow (64) - 15 Rubies Musician *Sells: **Noteblocks (10) - 100 Rubies **Jukebox (1) - 60 Rubies **Green Record - 1000 Rubies **Gold Record - 1,100 Rubies Tools :Glazier *Buys: N/A *Sells: Glass (64) - 50 Rubies : Blacksmith *Arack - Axes *Bracel - Swords ::Prices for tools are: *Wood - 10 Rubies *Stone - 20 Rubies *Iron - 50 Rubies *Gold - 100 Rubies *Diamond - 250 Rubies Farmer *'Buys:' **Pumpkins **Melons **Wheat **Sugarcanes **Mushrooms (Brown & Red) **Flowers **Everything it sells *'Sells:' **Pumpkin Seeds **Melon Seeds **Wheat Seeds **Sugarcanes **Mushrooms (Brown & Red) **Bonemeal Nether Explorer *'Buys' **Netherrack **Nether Brick **Nether Fence **Nether Stairs